Kink Series
by sssuzuki
Summary: An Ichigo centric series dedicated to kinks. Yaoi. Note: Pairing tags change order with every update.
1. Recommended List

**Disclaimer: **I do not own bleach or any of its characters except this story and my imagination~

**Warnings:** Yaoi...Kinky shit? XP

**Pairings: **IchiRen

**Beta:** MiniDreamer

Between me and my Beta we finally had the time to edit through this! Didnt know it was going to take so long too TT...and like i mentioned in **Put your Envy Where Your Mouth is** i will now accept requests after the release of this chapter, if your interested instructions are below, otherwise enjoy~~~

* * *

**Recommended List**

Renji sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that night, he loathed math, and seriously this shit just wasn't sticking! Renji never learned, did he? He just had to leave this till the last minute. Typical. So here he is cramming for his exam in the college's library , late at night. While everybody else is probably sleeping without a care in the world. Renji rubbed his eyes in exasperation before glaring down at the page full of equations like it was the most evil thing on this earth.

"Staring at it isn't going to make it solve itself, Abarai-kun." A gentle voice sounded through the quiet room, an amused tint lining that smooth tone Renji knew very well.

Renji blinked a couple of times before lifting his head up, "Kurosaki-sensei…" Renji started, slightly embarrassed at being caught at such an awkward moment. "I wasn't staring." He defended. "I was just…Thinking." He quickly rebutted.

The head librarian hummed, a small smile on his face, "Well Abarai-kun, don't think too hard…" Pausing, a smile graced the elders lips, amusement shining in his honey brown eyes, "…Or you might get a headache and we wouldn't want that, now would we, Abarai-kun." The librarian teased lightly.

Renji lowered his head, not liking that he was being teased and mumbled, "Like I would get a headache over stupid math. Useless subject." Renji crossed his arms over in defence.

The librarian's smile grew at the image of the sulking red head, holding back a chuckle as he spoke again. "We are closing in a half hour, okay?" He reminded the teen.

Renji stubbornly refused to lift his head to look at the orangenette, nodding instead to show that he understood and wasn't completely ignoring the other. Renji soon heard the librarian walk away, lifting his gaze slightly in that direction, he watched as the elder cleared up some desks opposite him.

Straightening up, the teen glanced at the clock on the wall with a sigh, before his sights were back over at the unsuspecting librarian, the orange head's back now turned to the teen as he placed the books in a trolley to put away on the shelves.

It was obvious Renji's hatred for math wasn't the only reason he ended up studying late nights at the college library instead of the dorms. No. The only other reason was because of the attractive and totally sexy, orange haired librarian that was ,Kurosaki Ichigo. Which to Renji was a legitimate enough reason. At least that was what he kept telling himself.

Ichigo smirked to himself as he collected the scattered books that were left on the tables, he could feel the young teens gaze drill holes into his back. The poor teen not even realizing this fact, but not being able to resist, Ichigo glanced over his shoulder just to catch the teen look away quickly, and downwards, hastily scribbling into his book.

Ichigo's smirk turned into a light chuckle, shaking his head slightly in amusement as he turned back to the task ahead. These little occurrences had been going on for a while now and Ichigo had to admit, he didn't mind them at all. Abarai Renji was intriguing to say the least, the teen held an air of confidence and defiance about him, all meshed into a strong and attractive physic, from his crimson locks to his tattooed skin. Yes. Ichigo didn't mind these occurrences at all.

Of course, they both knew the attraction was mutual, but neither of them went beyond teasing banters and heated glances and of course, no one knew or saw this, they were teacher and student after all and their relationship should remain as such. After all, intimate relationships between teacher and student were frowned upon and wouldn't go unpunished.

With another sigh, Renji figured there was no way he was going to get more work done, rubbing his face in frustration he started to pack up. The library was going to close anyway and he might as well get some sleep before sitting the test tomorrow. Renji put the last of his books away before standing up, bag in one hand as he adjusted his oversized beanie on his head with the other, only hints of those crimson locks showed through at the end of his head-wear he was sporting.

As he glanced around the room, he noticed that he wasn't alone, there were a couple other students still scattered around desks with their heads still buried in their books. With an indifferent shrug of his shoulder, Renji slug his bag over with his wrist resting comfortably on top of his shoulder. Noticing his object of desire was no longer in sight, Renji sighed once again, and made his way to the exit. A feeling of disappointment settled in his chest, making the red head scowl at the unwelcome feeling before shrugging it off. It's not like he wouldn't see the orange head again.

True to the thought, Renji was back in the library nights later. This time he was stuck studying for chemistry. Another useless subject, the teen thought bitterly. Not only was he stuck studying last minute again, he also hadn't seen Kurosaki-sensei and that alone annoyed the teen more than he would like to admit. In other words Renji was in a foul mood. That same feeling of disappointment bubbled up in Renji's chest, making him growl in frustration, not enjoying this feeling at all.

Throwing his pencil down, Renji leaned his head back and closed his eyes, he knew he wasn't going to get anything done in this state, might as well go home. With that decided, Renji opened his eyes and leaned forward before starting to pack up. He was about to close his exercise book when a bright orange tag caught his attention, doing a double-take, Renji read his note from the other day. _Shit_. It was a book he needed to get out for the next class. Luckily there was about 10 minutes left till closing time. Renji grabbed the note and headed in the direction where the book should be at, mentally thanking himself for searching the code for the book earlier that week.

Renji started to scan the spines of the rows and rows of books before he came to the right section, coming to a halt and turning his head slightly in a subconscious manner. Renji read each spine of the books in front of him, only to find that the book he was looking for wasn't there. _Seriously?! _The book was available the last time he checked, sighing in frustration Renji scanned over the books again from the top, being more careful in case he actually missed it, which wasn't uncommon when it came to the red head.

Again, the book didn't seemed to be there. Renji was about to give up when a hand suddenly came to rest against the shelf in front of him, a heated whisper reaching his ear, "Abarai-kun…"

Startled, Renji spun around, eyes wide with surprise. "Kurosaki-sensei! When…When did you- Where- How-" Renji stuttered, not knowing where to start and what question to ask. So many emotions running through him all at once, his heart was doing summersaults as he stared at the orange head before him.

Ichigo released an amused chuckle, leaning down slightly so their eyes were level, "Hm, one question at a time, Abarai-kun. There is no need to rush."

Renji blinked, still not believing that Ichigo was standing right in front of him and this close, when the orange head was absent the whole evening prior to Renji entering library earlier in the day. Still in a daze, Renji slowly returned to reality when the librarian's other hand came to rest on the other side of Renji's form, successfully caging him from any chance of escape. Not that Renji would want to anyway, but he wasn't about to admit that.

Renji asked the first question that came to mind, "where were you?-" Realizing what he asked, Renji covered his mouth with a gasp, eyes wide with realization of what that simple question could imply.

A smirk graced Ichigo's lips instantly, eyes shining with amusement as he watched Renji wave his hand in front of him in dismissal, "I mean, I need to find this book and I can't see it anywhere." The crimson haired teen corrected.

Smirk still in place, "Oh? And what book are you looking for?" the orange head asked casually, taking a step back letting both arms fall back to his sides.

Renji averted his gaze with an indifferent attitude, turning his head to the side as he lifted the piece of paper with the code and name of the book.

The crimson haired teen felt the paper being taken out of his grasp, his eyes shifted to the orange head in front of him before looking away again.

"Scientific match, eh?" Renji snapped his head back to look up into amusing eyes, but before Renji could even open his mouth, Ichigo's gazed moved across the books behind the teen.

Reaching behind Renji for the second time that night, the orange head's amusement spread to his lips as a smirk made its way onto his face. "You mean this book?"

Renji blinked, the book that he was searching for was pulled right in front of him. He did a double-take before he snatched the book from the head librarian's hands, which clearly read _Scientic Match_. "Wh-What? But I looked for it!" Renji exclaimed, looking up at Ichigo then back at the book in disbelief. "It wasn't there before, seriously!"

Ichigo couldn't help but laugh lightly at the teen's shocked expression. Renji clearly didn't know how temptingly cute he was being, Ichigo's self control was wearing thin with each second he stood in front of the teen.

Renji snapped his head up upon hearing Ichigo laugh, catching the amused smile he was wearing. Renji bit his bottom lip as he looked back at the orange head in embarrassment, not liking the fact that he just made a fool of himself. He wanted nothing more than to run. Renji was about to do just that as he attempted to step past the orange head quickly. But to the crimson head's dismay, he was not quick enough. Without much effort he was easily pulled back by the wrist.

"Aren't you going to thank me, Abarai-kun?" The tone in Ichigo's voice deepened, making Renji's heart race. "For finding that book for you, Hm?" Ichigo hummed, Renji swallowed hard when Ichigo leaned in a little too close again.

Renji's lips parted to word his reply, "Thank y-"

Clearly this was not the type of _thank you _Ichigo was referring to as he sealed his lips with the flustered teen's.

Renji's reaction was instantaneous, his body froze, dropping the book that was firmly in his grasp, the thud only a dull echo to the teen's ears, eyes wide with shock, lungs ceasing its rhythm as his breath caught in his throat. The only thought running through Renji's mind at that moment was the undeniable fact that Kurosaki Ichigo, Kurosaki-_sensei_ was kissing him! Nowhere in his wildest dreams did he think this was ever going to happen, after all Renji was a student…A _student._

Just like a switch, it clicked.

This was _wrong._

It took all of Renji's strength to push the orange head away, both hands place on the Head librarian's shoulders, creating much needed space for the teen as they stood arms length away.

Renji desperately voiced his concern, "What you doing! We can't do this!" desperation and fluster coloured his voice.

"Why not?" came a calm reply.

Renji was slightly lost for words, not knowing how to reply as his mind raced by a million miles a second, "People might-"

"No one is going to see, Abarai-kun." The elder voiced calmly over the others panicked voice. "No one is here." Ichigo stated.

Renji frowned, taking the time to actually look around, he hadn't noticed that the library was empty. The clock on the wall clear evidence that the library had been closed a while ago.

"No one…" Renji's head snapped back to look at the orange head when he heard the other speak calmly but surely once again, "…Is going to find out." The oranged head assured.

Renji's mind slowly started to process the words slipping past Ichigo's lips and like a wave crashing on the shore, Renji reacted without thought, without restraint, fisting the collar of the orange head's shirt where his hands still lay against strong shoulders. With one swift motion Renji pulled the other towards himself, his lips hungrily crashing against Ichigo's welcoming pair.

The hunger and passion was instant, their lips hastily molded and meshed repeatedly in desire for one another. Renji's fists tightened their hold of Ichigos' shirt, pulling him closer, silently pleading for more…and god did Renji want more.

Who was Ichigo to deny such a tempting offer, his own hands wandered up the teen's sides, pushing the teen roughly till his back collided against the bookshelf. Ichigo's lips swallowing up the gasp that left the crimson head, this action caused a number of books to fall carelessly to the ground. But neither seemed to notice or care, this was not enough to stop them in their hast to feel more...to want more.

Ichigo pulled at Renji's tucked shirt with growing need, his hand slipping under the clothed flesh once it was freed, wasting no time in caressing the toned skin that hid underneath. Renji's lips parted once again to release a low moan. Ichigo's touch left hot trails in their wake against the teen's skin. Ichigo swallowed every heated sound that escaped, deepening the kiss, his tongue slipping past his parted lips, devouring the teen whole, in desire and lust. Renji welcomed every touch and caress shared between the demanding and passion filled kiss, to the heated caresses burning up his body with desire.

Ichigo was slowly coming undone with every sound and keen reaction of the teen's body beneath his fingertips. Renji was all too willing to bask in the sensations running through him, as gasp was caught in his throat. Ichigo's other hand wandered further up the teen's body till it rested at the back of Renji's neck. With a firm tug Ichigo reached up a little further to pull the beanie covering most of those crimson locks from his view.

The simple action caused Renjis' locks to fall loosely over part of the his face and shoulders. Just like that Ichigo dropped the restricting item without a thought before threading his fingers through those crimson locks. This caused Renji to let out a keen whine from deep within his throat, the feeling of Ichigo's fingers coursing through his hair was all too pleasant and he couldn't help but voice his contentment. Ichigo hummed in response against the teen's lips, tugging at Renji's hair slightly, causing the teen's head to tilt back, their lips parting without much resistance as their breaths mingled heatedly.

Renji's mind was swimming, all rational thoughts were driven out the window. Only then did Renji realise the tightened grip he had on Ichigo's collar, consciously he relaxed his fingers and tried to calm his breathing, all at once. Ichigo didn't seem to notice, just like everything else up till this point, his lips started to trace its path along Renji's defined jaw line and down his inked neck. The contact was fleeting and feather light, the touch was overwhelming to the teens senses and at the same time not enough, causing Renji to whine out his torment, his hands tightened once again on Ichigo's collar.

Ichigo tried to hold back the urge to chuckle, his lips morphing into a slight smile hidden in the crook of the teen's neck and shoulder. Firmly pressing his lips to Renji's strong inked neck, Ichigo wound his arm around Renji's slim waist before yanking the youngers flesh against his body. A slight gasp left Renji's parted lips, his first reaction was to cling harder as he let go of Ichigo's collar and wounded his arms tightly around the orange head's neck.

Using this to his advantage Ichigo pulled Renji along with his movements. Turning slightly Ichigo started to lead the teen backwards, step by step till the teen's lower back made contact with the desk on the side of the aisle.

Renji moved along with the flow, he had a feeling about where the elder wanted to take this and couldn't help the smirk that started to spread across his face as his lower back made contact with the desk behind him. With his smirk still in place, Renji uncurled his fingers around Ichigo's neck and pushed on his shoulders with a little force. Ichigo moved his head from its hiding place against the teen's neck, only to look up at the crimson head with a slightly confused expression.

"What's that look for Sensei?" Renji teased, his smirk growing as he placed both hands behind himself on the desks polished surface and with one swift movement he hoisted himself up, so that he was sitting on the edge. Not giving Ichigo a chance to reply he reached out to grab the front of Ichigo's shirt, yanking the orange head towards himself till he was between his spread legs. The force of the pull caused Ichigo to slam down his hands on the desk either side of Renji's body, the surprise on Ichigo's face was quickly replaced with a matching smirk Renji was still sporting.

Renji leaned forward till his lips brushed Ichigo's ear, "That better, Sensei?" Renji whispered lowly, locking his legs around Ichigo's waist, crushing Ichigo into himself.

"Not quite, Abarai-Kun." Ichigo hushed back, turning his head and pulling back to lock eyes with the crimson haired teen. "Need to fix a couple of things first." Ichigo added, both hands sliding up the teen's sides to the front of his shirt, undoing each button one by one. Ichigo watched as Renji's top fell open, exposing his inked skin along the way, Ichigo's eyes followed each line that zigzagged across the youngers chest with brimming longing.

Once the last button was out of its loop, Ichigo's fingers were on the move before the orange head's mind had time to catch up with itself. His fingertips traced the black lines up Renji's abdomen and along his chest. Ichigo stopped his small exploration at Renji's shoulders only to slip under the edges of the teen's shirt and with a smooth flick of the wrist the top slipped over Renji's shoulders, pooling around the teen's waist and the bend of his elbow.

Renji couldn't help his eye's as they lower in contentment, the touches in themselves were light and fleeting, but to Renji each brush of Ichigo's fingertips against his skin was like an electric shock pulsing through his system, leaving Renji in a pleasant daze.

Ichigo smirked, taking in the teen's obvious expression, bits of crimson hair splayed out across the teen's shoulder and chest. Seriously. Renji had no idea of what a temptation he clearly is. Ichigo ran his gaze up the teen's body in admiration, his eyes following the same dark lines his fingertips did a moment ago and like a magnet Ichigo was drawn in. Once again Ichigo placed his hand on the edge of the desk on either side of the teen, his other hand slid up the teen's thigh, over a firm hip and under the crumpled shirt to rest against Renji's lower back.

Snapped out of his daze from the touch, Renji caught the hungry look in Ichigo's eyes, which made his lips twitch in a concealed smile. Titling his head slightly to the side and biting his bottom lip ,as if to tease Ichigo further, and tease Ichigo it did.

Releasing his bottom lip from its captor, Renji slowly ran his tongue over his abused lip, "Sensei. You know, it's rude to stare." Renji hushed out, his eyes shining with amusement.

Ichigo's control was slipping with each temptation the teen threw at him, not missing the amusement in the Renji's eyes, Ichigo smirked, "Hm, you make it very difficult not to, But…" Ichigo paused, leaning forward till their lips brushed. "…You know this, don't you? Abarai-kun." Ichigo whispered heatedly over Renji's lips. The action caused Renji to exhale sharply, not realizing he was holding his breath to begin with as he swallowed visibly. Drawn in, Renji tilted his head to close the gap between their lips, to deepen the contact. Ichigo clearly had other plans, pulling away just out of reach, his lips finding his destination against the teens collarbone.

Ichigo felt slim fingers run through his hair, pulling slightly in encouragement. Ichigo smirked against heated flesh before nipping gently, teasing the skin under his lips, leaving reddened marks along the way till his lips reached inked skin once again. Ichigo felt Renji's grip tense as he pulled on his orange locks, a low gasp left the teens lips as Ichigo rained open-mouthed kisses, down on his well toned torso. Renji's tattoos was like a map and Ichigo couldn't resist to not follow their tracks, nipping and lightly sucking along the way, smirking once again when he heard Renji release a hitched gasp. Pausing in his movement Ichigo lapped up the sounds he was eliciting from the crimson haired teen, Ichigo's tongue poking out to tease Renji's burning flesh.

Renji's head fell back, his lips unconsciously parted, his body reacting keenly, reflexively. Everything was heating up so fast that Renji's mind could hardly keep up, with his eyes lidded, Renji glanced down at the orange head before him, his hands tangled through his choppy locks. His own spilled messily over his shoulder and chest as the rest flowed down Renji's toned and inked back.

Renji leaned backwards until his forearm made contact with the desk below him, his shirt pulling slightly at the strain it caused around his elbows, but the teen paid no attention. He was completely engrossed in the feeling and presence of the man above him. Renji groaned when those lips traveled further down, pass his navel and to where the teen wanted it the most. But again, Ichigo clearly had different ideas as he pause and nipped the skin lightly before making his way back up the teens body, with his lips caressing the skin as he went along.

Renji couldn't help but let a deep whine escape when Ichigo stopped his pleasurable ministrations, their eyes soon locking together in a sweltering gaze. A playful smile adorned Ichigo's face, the hand splayed across the teens lower back moved smoothly over Renji's toned flesh to rest on his lower abdomen, his finger tips continuing its light caress.

"I'm disappointed, Abarai-kun, you should have told me you were studying chemistry." Ichigo tsk'd, his expression showing mock hurt, his eyes still teeming with hidden amusement.

"After all…" Ichigo leaned in, eyes never leaving the teens. With his head tilted slightly, he lips brushed over Renji's parted ones. "Chemistry isn't that hard to read, is it." Ichigo stated with a raised eyebrow.

Renji held back another groan as he bit Ichigo's bottom lip, pulling lightly before releasing the slightly reddened flesh, "Are you going to teach me then? Sen-…" Renji stopped in a heated whisper, running his tongue over his bottom lip, the hints of a smirk showing through, finishing his heated whisper "…-Sei."

Ichigo grinned in response, the hand on the teens stomach spread upwards to the teen's shoulder and with a push, Renji found himself lying with his back flat against the desk beneath him. Ichigo stared down for a moment, taking in the tempting sight of the other, Renji's crimson locks spread out on the desk, framing the teen's face, the tattoos a clear contrast to the teen's pale skin.

Eyes hooded, Renji looked up at ichigo, his loosely wrapped legs around the orange heads body tightened, in a silent urge to come closer and who was Ichigo to deny such a request. However before Ichigo could give into the teens urgings, he slowly started to unbutton his own top, making no moves to rid himself fully of the said article.

Renji's watched his every movement with burning desire, his eyes running down the expanse of skin that was revealed through the parting of the orange heads shirt. Renji swallowed visibly as he shamelessly stared, admiring the toned flesh that was presented to him. When Ichigo leaned forward, Renji was lifted out of his gaze and looked up at the face that now hovered above his own.

"What was that about starring, Abarai-kun" Ichigo teased.

Renji couldn't help but chuckle softly, hearing his own words shot back at him, grinning at Ichigo, Renji moved to wrap both his arms around Ichigo's neck and pulled him closer till their foreheads touched.

"Can't be helped" Renji shot back with a smirk, whispering lowly during their close proximity, "You make it so difficult not to." Renji tilted his head slightly to close the distance between their lips till they were touching, but made no move to deepen the contact as he mouthed, "You tease."

Ichigo chuckled softly, the sound vibrating softly against Renji's lips before he sealed them with his own. Unlike the intense kisses before, the press of pliant flesh against the others was slow and careful, almost savoring, as if they could feel every caress and pull in every slight movement.

Like an unspoken thought, both pair of hands were on the move, never once did their lips part as they blindly worked their way in ridding each other of their clothes. Renji easily undid Ichigo's pants as the orange head did the same to Renji's pair.

All thoughts of teasing words and comebacks came to a standstill, now the only focus was on their needs and wants. Renji's hand snaked its way pass the orange head's waistband, palming Ichigo's arousal with certain and precise strokes. Ichigo groaned lowly against Renji's lips, the sound vibrating lightly against pliant flesh as Ichigo fastened his movements gradually, pulling both pants and undergarment down Renji's hips.

The action caused the crimson haired teen to slide further down the desk, elliciting a small sound from the back of his throat, akin to a yelp, which Ichigo gladly swallowed up. Pushing his tongue past Renji's slightly parted lips. Renji moaned into the deepened kiss, stopping his hand movement to pull the two offending articles down Ichigo's strong hips, just enough to uncover the orange head's need.

Nipping at the teen's bottom lip, Ichigo pulled away from the engaging kiss and stepped back, the teen's legs falling from around Ichigo's waist. Frowning, Renji propped himself up to rest on his elbow while he protested, "Wha-" But his protest was cut short when he saw Ichigo press his index finger to his own lips, hushing the other. Now slightly confused and curious, Renji tilted his head in question. He was about to voice his protest again when he saw Ichigo smirk from behind his slender finger. Ichigo's other hand made its way with purpose to yank at Renji's pants and undergarments. Tearing them all the way off Renji's legs, causing his boots to follow in suit.

Renji heard the articles of clothing and boots clatter to the ground, but took no notice as Ichigo stepped forward and in between his legs once again. Ichigo's finger left his lips and in one swift movement, Ichigo placed both his hands at the back of Renji's thighs, hauling the teens legs up and around his waist firmly. Renji took a sharp intake of breath at that, noting the still prominent smirk on the orange head's face.

Renji honoured Ichigo with a smirk of his own while he still rested on his elbows. He tightened his legs around Ichigo, effectively pulling him closer, the closeness causing both their arousals to brush against one anothers. Renji's head fell back, his neck exposed, eyes closed and mouth fell open slightly as he gasped at the gratifying pressure. Ichigo bit his bottom lip, groaning at the pleasurable friction but also at the sight of Renji so temptingly exposed. Ichigo released his grip under one of Renji's thighs, reaching over to thread through his crimson locks that was draped across the nape of the teen's neck and pulled him forward as he leaned down to engage them in another open mouthed kiss.

Renji grinded up against Ichigo, groaning into the heated kiss. Moving his weight onto one elbow, Renji blindly grabbed at Ichigo's parted shirt and yanked him over himself. Ichigo was slightly taken aback, his lips stilled against the teens as Renji moved to lay his back against the desk once again. Ichigo's forearm now rested next to the crimson haired teen. With his finger's still tangled in between the crimson locks, Ichigo nipped at the teens bottom lip again, grinding his hips back against the others in their new position. Renji's pliant pair parting in a drawn out moan. Ichigo not wasting his time slipped his tongue past the teen's lips, consuming every sound the teen made.

Soon they both pulled away, panting, their hips slowly moving in rhythm with one other. Their heated breaths mingled, the soft sounds falling past both their lips constantly at the pleasurable spike that ran through their bodies. Renji's grip tightened on Ichigo's shirt once again, his other hand slid down to Ichigo's hip and with a firm grasp Renji carefully stilled Ichigo's movements.

Ichigo' eyes shifted upwards with puzzlement, not realizing that all that time he was looking down at Renji's parted swollen lips. But all thoughts on questioning the teen came to a halt, when he saw the mischievous glint in Renji's mahogany eyes.

"Can you give me a _hand _Sensei?" Renji whispered sensually, letting go of Ichigo's shirt all together to grab the wrist by his head, pulling it up and successfully untangling the fingers that threaded through his hair.

Grinning, Renji brought Ichigo's hand to his lips, teasingly running his tongue along two digits before taking them into his mouth. Ichigo couldn't tear his eyes away from the arousing sight, knowing exactly what the teen wanted and he was by no means going to stop the teen from giving him just that. A low growl escaped Ichigo's throat which made the teen smirk slightly before running his tongue between his index and middle finger in a slow motion. Renji's eyes shone with amusement, he decided to tease Ichigo a bit more, knowing fully that this little show he was putting on was definitely getting to the other.

It was exactly at that point that Ichigo snapped. Yanking his wrist out of the teens light hold, he hoisted Renji up with his other hand placed firmly under pliable thighs and behind.

"Trust me Abarai-kun, I'm going to give you more than just a _hand_." Ichigo hushed out hotly against the teen's smirking lips.

"I wouldn't expect anything-" before he could finish his sentence, Renji was cut off. Instead his words were replaced by a hitched gasp as Ichigo's slicked digit entered him slowly, "-Expect anything less, Kurosaki-sensei." Renji breathed out finally, letting his body relax willingly.

Ichigo pecked Renji's lips in a chaste kiss as he watched the teen's expression, seeing no pain after moving his digit back and forth slowly, Ichigo decided it was okay to add a second to its mate.

Renji still had a barely there smirk, before closing his eyes as his brows furrowed in slight discomfort, Ichigo carefully starting to stretch the teen in preparation. Renji's lips parted to let out a breathy exhale as he tried to relax his body further.

It wasn't long before Ichigo's probing digits brushed against the bundle of nerves deep inside the other, causing a choked moan to escape. Renji's hand blindly grabbed Ichigo's forearm, bringing Ichigo's motions to an abrupt stop. Opening his eyes slowly, Renji peered up at the orange head above him, silently letting Ichigo know that he was more than ready.

Renji released Ichigo and lifted both of his arms to wrap around Ichigo's neck, his fingertips brushing against a clothed covered back. Ichigo pulled his fingers out placing both his hands on Renji's defined hips to raise the teen up slightly once again. Renji pulled the other closer till their lips brushed together heatedly as Ichigo hovered over the lust driven teen.

"Show me what _chemistry_ is all about, sensei." The teen mumbled hotly before taking Ichigo's bottom lip between his teeth, nipping slightly.

Ichigo didn't need anymore prompting, he pushed into the teen in one swift movement. Renji's reaction was immediate, releasing Ichigo's lip as his head fell backwards with a deep groan, his eyes surrendering to the darkness once again as they fell shut on their own accord.

Ichigo's jaw tensed, his fingertips slowly caressing the teen's hips, the heat around him almost unbearable as he stilled once fully seethed within the teen below him. Renji lips parted as his breaths become more labored. His heels pushed into Ichigo's back in a silent request to start moving.

Ichigo was more than happy to fulfill that request, he started to move slowly but steadily in and out of the teen. Groaning lowly, Ichigo leaned forward, pressing his lips again the teens collarbone, nipping at one of the many marks now tittering the teen's inked chest.

Renji was lost in the sensation of being completely filled by Ichigo, soft moans bubbled their way past his parted lips, and his hand fisted the shirt beneath his fingertips in a silent urge for more as Renji soon started to rock his hips down to meet the others.

A low growl left ichigo's lips and the sound vibrated against Renji's skin. Ichigo snapped his hips harder causing a choked moan to escape between the small sounds Renji was already making. Renji's back arched slightly off the desk as a pleasurable shock ran through every nerve in his body. The teen's hand absently clawed down Ichigo's clothed back, moaning loudly again when Ichigo steadily snapped his hips back, hitting that spot deep inside Renji again and again.

Ichigo groaned as he felt the teen tensed in around him, his movements became rougher and uncontrolled as they both neared their high. Renji's body shifted slightly up the desk from the force of the movements, but the teen didn't seem to care about the force of their coupling, he was too lost in the pleasurable onslaught to notice.

Ichigo slowly lifted his head up from the teen's chest, his breathing was harsh as he gazed down at the teen through half lidded eyes. Renji's lips were constantly parted, letting out hitched sounds of enjoyment that drifted down the silent aisle. His eyes were shut tight and his crimsons strands were splayed out around his head. Groaning, Ichigo lifted one of his hands from the teens hip to thread through the lucious crimson locks, pulling the teen's head up roughly before sealing their lips in another open mouthed dance.

They both swallowed up the sounds that erupted from within both their chests as their rhythm became mismatched in their separate yet ever so intertwined needs. It wasn't long before Renji tensed up, his legs tightening almost painfully around the man above him. Ripping away from the kiss, his head fell back as yet another choked groan escaped his parted lips, his hands fisted tightly on Ichigo's shirt as he reached his climax.

Ichigo's hand slipped away from Renji's hair while he placed his palm flat against the desk by the teen's head, dropping his head back on the teen's chest. A deep drawn out groan was muffled against Renji's ignited flesh, Ichigo's hips stilling finding his own release in the other as the teen tensed around him as they both road out their orgasms.

Renji's body soon relaxed, sedated as the high left him, feeling thoroughly satisfied, he fought to control his breathing, the ripples of his chest rising and falling in attempt to inhale more oxygen into his lungs. Ichigo's hand left Renji's hip as he blindly brought it up to rest on the other side of the teen's head. Ichigo's own breath was labored, he lowered his body down flat against Renji's, his forearms now caging the teen's head. Both their bodies were burning and glistened with a sheen of sweat, which was slowly starting to cool down. Their clothes were uncomfortably sticking to their soaked skin as Ichigo ran his lips up Renji's inked neck and along his defined jaw before shifting his weight up till they were face to face.

Renji slowly opened his eyes, locking immediately with Ichigo's. Renji's arms came back up to loosely drape around Ichigo's shoulders as he brushed his lips against the other's and in a whisper, "So…" Renji started, "I start biology next week…" He trailed off with a sly smirk, Ichigo chuckled against the teen's kiss swollen lips before sealing them with his own.

…Cause after all, another lesson wouldn't hurt.

* * *

**Requests**

**Kink:** Of course Kink must be specified.

**Pairing:** Optional. Its really up to you if you want to say who you want, although keep in mind that its an Ichigo centric series. This also includes who you want as seme/uke, otherwise i will choose a pairing i think suits the kink the best.

**Rating:** Now i say this cause it doesnt have to be smut, but you know lets face it, probably will all be smut right...(never written so much smut in my life! TT)

**Plot:** Not to sure about having this as an option but if its brief or an idea that you are really hooked on and want to have in there, then i dont mind, as long as i dont get an essay long plot...Haha~

**Important note:** Even though i am now accepting requests, if i dont like the kink/pairing or both i most likely will decline your request. This has nothing to do with anyone personally, i just can't write if im not interested in or have no muse to write said request **but** i am all for discussion and changes, that way even though it might not be what you originally wanted, it will still be part of your request. Also i cannot guarantee when and how fast i can get these requests out so you might have to...wait for a while...TT


	2. Behind Closed Doors

**Disclaimer: **I do not own bleach or any of its characters except this story and my imagination~

**Warnings:** Yaoi...Kinky shit? XP

**Pairings: **IchiGrimm

**Beta:** MiniDreamer

**Request by: **tderwes24

Yay! I Finally got it done! Hope you like it tderwes24!~ I know it took so long, but i hope it was worth the wait~

* * *

**Behind Closed Doors**

Ichigo was tired, in fact forget tired, Ichigo was down right exhausted. The contemplation of sleep was getting more and more enticing the more he thought about it. His mind ventured else where, all his attention was focused on the idea of sliding into a warm bed, resting his head on soft fluffed up pillows, cocooned up in blankets as he embraced his lover close to him, relishing the scent and sound of even breaths as he slumbers, running his finger's through messy locks of powder blue hair…

The idea alone made Ichigo sigh in false contentment, his honey brown orbs dazed as he starred off into the distant, unblinking and now very unresponsive as he blatantly started to daydream.

"-Ki."

"-Rosaki!"

"Kurosaki!"

Ichigo shot up, blinking rapidly as his eyes focused, "Huh?" Ichigo spouted in reaction as he caught sight of a very irritated looking Histugaya.

"Kurosaki." The 10th squad Taichou warned, his voice grave, "Are you even listening?"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, he was pretty sure that was meant to be a rhetorical question but when Hitsugaya looked at him expectantly, he decided it would probably be in his best interest to answer the young Taichou.

So with a casual and some what embarrassed look, the orange head scratched the back of his neck, a nervous chuckle leaving his lips, "Ah, sorry could you repeat that?"

At that moment, Ichigo instantly regretted those words that left his lips as he watch the young Taichou's brow twitch in reaction. Not a good sign...Not a good sign at all.

"Kurosaki…" Hitsugaya started in warning, his voice thick with annoyance.

Then he exploded, "Do you have any idea of the importance of this very meeting!" the silver haired Taichou raged.

Ichigo winced, and gave Hitsugaya an apologetic look before speaking, "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, it's just I'm really tired..." his voiced trailed off. Sighing, Ichigo looked at the other hopefully, "Can we talk about this tomorrow?"

Ichigo really did take his job seriously but he was tired and honestly he was still getting used to this new way of life. When the winter war finally came to an end and the fall of Aizen, it was to no surprise that Ichigo was appointed King of Hueco Mundo.

Well it was no surprise to the rest of them, except for Ichigo himself. But apparently to everyone else it only seemed natural for Ichigo to take his rightful place on the grand throne. As they pointed out, he was strong, as a leader and a fighter, there was no doubt about that. Not only is he a Shinigami but a hollow as well. For those persuasive reasons alongside the fact that Soul Society strongly viewed this as a good means of gaining alliance through the two worlds. With Ichigo being a close and trusted ally, what better person could bring the best of both worlds together but him and him alone.

At first Ichigo was at odds with himself, who was _He_ to lead many? It was imposter syndrome kicking in big time back then. But those insecurities were washed away when he saw the remaining Ex-Espada and Arrancar before him. Never being the one to let people down, swayed by the trust and need of others, Ichigo decided there and then that he would take this responsibility and protect everyone, just like he protected Karakura and Soul Society, he would protect his new home as well; Hueco Mundo.

Heaving a heavy sigh, Hitsugaya's stern look was washed away with sympathy, "Very well Kurosaki, we will continue the meeting tomorrow. Don't be late."

Ichigo beamed, standing up to take his leave with a grateful smile, "Thanks Toshiro!"

"That's Hitsugaya-Taichou to you!" But the statement fell on deaf ears. Hitsugaya watched the retreating back of the orange head as he waved his hand in a mock salute before disappearing back to his private quarters of Las Noches.

Las Noches had been rebuilt after the war, restoring it to its former glory after Ichigo was appointment as the new King of Hueco Mundo. Since then many things had changed too within Las Noches, the fortress had become home to many Arrancar, Ex-Espada and their Fraccion. The grounds in which Las Noches is built on was so vast in size that the effect of living under the same 'roof' as everyone else was almost none existent.

The inside of Las Noches's dome still stimulates the blue sky of the human world, but just like the human world the dome's blue skies turn dark to reflect the night. This gave Las Noches a sense of time, day turning into night, something Ichigo felt Hueco Mundo lacked from the beginning.

So when Ichigo left the meeting hall situated in the West tower, it had already become night. Ichigo had to stifle a yawn, not wanting to waste more time he quickly made his way home to the main tower and throne in the center Las Noches.

Home to him and his lover; Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

No one would have thought they would end up together, but they did, and no one argued that, nor did they care to. But how they did was a wonder in itself. When did the lust for battle and blood become lust for desire and need? To many it baffled them, how could two strong-headed, battle thirsty, powerful, animalistic and destructive souls combine? It was like setting fire to fire, it would only get worse, surely. Yet it never occurred, not once. It was quite the contrary of what everyone else would expect, it seemed they were equalisers for each other and no one knew how nor why…

To anyone else Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez was not one to be messed with, his laid-back appearance a mere façade that hides a brutal, impulsive and excessively violent personality.

But beneath all that, there was something only Ichigo knew about Grimmjow. The Grimmjow beneath all that blunt, sadistic and sarcastic attitude…

With the bluenette in mind Ichigo hastened his movements, wanting to get there faster, especially since he knew his lover would be waiting for him at home.

But much to Ichigo's dismay, this wasn't the case as he opened the door to their shared room. Taking a glance around the spacious area Ichigo locked his sights on the large bed occupying the middle of the room, walking closer to the disarray of sheets and pillows. Glancing down Ichigo sighed when he found those sheets to be empty of his desired partner.

Ichigo let out another heavy sigh before dumping himself onto the soft bed. All thoughts on the whereabouts of his absent lover slipped his mind the moment he made contact with the soft bedding. Closing his eyes, Ichigo succumbed to the much needed rest he had been craving only moments ago.

It wasn't till Ichigo was stirred awake by a weird sensation around his neck, his groggy mind still not fully aware with what was happening. Groaning in discomfort, Ichigo stubbornly kept his eyes shut and his eyebrows furrowed in discontent as he willed himself to go back to sleep, but that nagging feeling would not cease to go away.

Another groan voiced his discontentment as he became more conscious of his surroundings. The feeling on his neck increased in reaction, becoming more prominent and detectable as he realised the sensation and who was _causing_ it. Honey brown eyes snapped open to a blur of powder blues. Ichigo blinked to clear his vision, but the blue remained before it became clear just _who_ and _what_ was going on.

Ichigo moaned at both the sight and sensation of the bluenette before him, lifting his hand up to thread through those powder blue locks above him. Ichigo felt Grimmjow's lips morph into a knowing smirk before another playful nip was delivered to the already abused and reddened skin of his neck.

Ichigo let out a smirk of his own, now humming in contentment as his fingers tightened their hold on those blue locks before shifting their positions with one smooth motion. The smirk on Ichigo's lips remained as he slowly lifted his head to look down at the bluenette, now laying beneath him.

Ichigo leaned down, his smirking lips running heatedly along the blunette's defined jaw, reaching the shell of Grimmjow's ear as he whispered, "How long have you been here, Pet?"

Grimmjow's grin was feral as he placed his hand at the dip of Ichigo's lower back before running his palm up, clawing at the fabric covering the orange head's flesh. Grmmjow's reply came out in a low husk, "Not too long."

Lifting his head up slightly, Grimmjow brushed their lips together, allowing pliant flesh to part slightly as their breaths mingled, their eyes lidded in contentment at each passing touch.

Grimmjow's slow brush of movements were like an affectionate caress, letting their lips linger, Grimmjow's upper lip slipped between Ichigo's parted pair, the bluenette's hand running the rest of its way up Ichigo's covered back and neck to thread through his firery locks.

Ichigo was in no rush and let Grimmjow do as he pleased, enjoying the needy affection as Grimmjow's tongue slowly lapped at his bottom lip. In that moment Grimmjow slowly lifted his gaze, not once stopping his seductive movements as their eyes locked, Ichigo's honey brown eyes already heatedly watching the actions of the bluenette beneath him. Cyan eyes shone with proud contentment at Ichigo's blatant stare and attention that was directed towards the bluenette only.

Keeping their eyes locked, Grimmjow's tongue ran across Ichigo's moistened lip before taking the pliant appendage between his teeth, nipping lightly as he tugged playfully. Letting Ichigo's lip fall from its captive, Grimmjow voiced his next statement in a deep whisper, "Master has been too busy."

Ichigo's expression softened once those words left Grimmjow's lips. It was true he had been quite busy lately and he knew it affected Grimmjow more than the bluenette would like to admit it.

This caused Ichigo to sigh softly, raising his hand as he slowly caressed Grimmjow's cheek with the back of his fingers, his voice soft in reply, "I know Pet."

With that Ichigo claimed Grimmjow's lips with forceful urgency, but not at all rushed as he took his time, firmly caressing the bluenette's lips with his own. Their lips moving with practiced ease. The lingering of contact heightened their desire, as they disconnected and reconnected their lips greedily as if the whole purpose was to devour each other, slowly.

Grimmjow fully welcomed the onslaught, a rumbling groan leaving his throat akin to a content purr as his threaded fingers lightly tugged the orange locks in hopes to bring them closer.

Ichigo responded in kind, hand now cupping Grimmjow face, thumb slowly tracing over Grimmjow's defined cheekbone. It wasn't long till Ichigo's desire intensified, his tongue forcing its way past Grimmjow's lips without consent. The reaction was instant as Grimmjow's mouth fell slack into submission. Ichigo's lips tugged upwards at the corners of his mouth, not once breaking the heated lip lock as his tongue reacquainted itself with _his _property.

Grimmjow loved it. Loved the attention he was given after waiting so long for Ichigo to come home and spend time with him. Grimmjow craved for these moments when Ichigo dominated him, _all _of him and the best part was that no one knew. This was a side of one another that was never seen, this side of them that made them complete, the reason why they worked so well despite their equally strong-headed and blood thirsty need for battle because behind all that was the desire for one to dominate and the other to submit. Their true desires opened up and only they could be the ones to quench the thirst they so badly needed. Like now…

Grimmjow released another groan of enjoyment as ichigo's tongue ran along the seam of his parted lips before nipping the soft flesh much like Grimmjow's actions earlier, but this time with a lot more vigor causing the bluenette to hiss at the sudden sting it brought. Ichigo pulled back with a satisfied smirk, looking down at the now reddened lips of the other.

"I missed this." Ichigo stated, voice husked with laced desire as he hovered over the bluenette, his other hand laying on the bedding lifted up to run down the side of Grimmjow's heated body before resting firmly atop the bluenette's hip.

Grimmjow couldn't help the next groan that left his lips, his eyes lowering into a hooded gaze. Raising his hips up with blinding need of friction, the firm touch of Ichigo's hand already setting his body on fire.

Humming Ichigo kept his grip on the other, slowly shaking his head, as he whispered against the bluenette's slightly parted lips, "Not yet. It's been awhile, so I'm going to be taking my time with you tonight."

Grimmjow's body shivered pleasantly at the promised whisper, feeling Ichigo's lips smirk against his swollen pair, nipping lightly at the redden flesh once again before whispering firmly, "So be a good Pet, and Master will reward you."

Once those words left Ichigo's lips he didn't waste time capturing Grimmjow's pliant pair with heated up vigor, both hands now on the move as they loosened the black obi around the bluenettes defined hips.

Grimmjow willingly melted into the touch, sensually moving his lips against the others with equal vigor, wanting nothing more than what Ichigo promised, because like any Pet, he would please his Master.

Ichigo loved this about Grimmjow, how easily he would succumb to the orange head's every whim. Their lips molded with practiced ease and familiarity. Ichigo raised Grimmjow's hips off the bedding, not once breaking their tangled lips as his other hand worked on removing the now loosened obi and hakama.

Finally, their lips broke away with a soft sound, their heavy breaths mingled as Ichigo straightened up into a kneeling position over the blunette. Smirking, Ichigo pulled the remaining garments off, throwing them to the side without care, deciding it was better to leave the bluenettes jacket on as it was of no hindrance to his now wandering gaze. Ichigo pressed his palms to the top of Grimmjow's inner thighs at the bend of his knee. Ichigo's hands freely running down uncovered skin, causing the bluenette's legs to part as he settled himself between the other's spread legs as his hands once again came to rest on defined hips.

Ichigo's eyes shone with animalistic intent as he gazed down at the clouded cyan orbs. Grimmjow let a grin make its way onto his face as he tilted his head to the side in silent invitation, his gaze never leaving Ichigo's, the tip of his tongue running along his bottom lip with teasing slowness.

Ichigo's eyes automatically followed the slow movements of Grimmjow's tongue, watching as it disappeared back behind soft lips. Without a thought, Ichigo leaned down readily following the wandering appendage with his own as his tongue forced its way past parted lips. The teasing movements having its desired affect in heightening Ichigo's need, the hungered lip lock a result of that. The kiss itself didn't last long, Ichigo pulled away while making sure to swipe his tongue along Grimmjow's own. His ears satisfied with the bluenette's growl of discontent as their lips once again parted from their heated joining.

Ichigo let out a low chuckle deep within his chest. His eyes shining brightly now resembling molten gold as his passion grew. Ichigo's fingers tensed against Grimmjow's hips in silent warning to the bluenette's teasing actions, leaning down to whisper into the other's ear, "What did I say about being a good Pet? Hm?"

Ichigo smirked against the shell of Grimmjow's ear, his question more of a statement as his lips started to trace along the bluenette's jaw slowly and deliberately. Grimmjow couldn't help but groan in response to the touch pinning his hips into the bedding, coupled with the voiced breath against his ear as he felt Ichigo's lips travel down to his neck. This caused another groan to leave Grimmjow's throat, titling his head further to expose more of himself to the others wondering lips.

Ichigo knew how sensitive Grimmjow's neck was and took full advantage of that knowledge. Ichigo softly nipped the skin under the bluenettes jaw, hearing a hitched breath leave the other as he started trailing more nips and bites down the side of Grimmjow's pale Colom. Following the tendon that ran downwards, Ichigo paused briefly as his lips caressed the sides. Those fleeting touches not lasting long as Ichigo pressed his lips firmly to Grimmjow's heated skin.

Akin to a kiss, Ichigo opened his mouth biting down with a lot more force than before, hearing a shocked hiss leave the bluenette straight after. Ichigo carefully lapped at the bleeding wound before sucking on the slightly marred flesh.

Grimmjow's reaction was instant, moaning loudly at the pain laced pleasure. It ran through the bluenette like liquid fire, his hands caming up to clutch at the back of Ichigo's shihakushou with much heightened desire.

Ichigo lip's turned into a slight smile, nipping one last time before trailing seductive open mouthed kisses downwards. Not bothering to look at the large bruise he had created moments ago. Reaching the juncture where neck meets the shoulder, Ichigo paused, paying the same attention as he sucked the skin red before continuing his slow descent down Grimmjow's chest and abdomen, only stopping to nip and bite heated skin. Grimmjow's body already covered in a sheen of musky sweat.

Grimmjow's breathing became slightly labored the further Ichigo's lips went down his body, his cyan orbs half lidded as he gazed down at the mass of orange hair before him. His hands unclenched long ago and were now resting on Ichigo's toned shoulders. Grimmjow wanted to whine when Ichigo stopped just shy of his arousal, but he knew better than to go against his Master, so like a good Pet, he waited…

Ichigo moved one of his hands into the bedding beside the panting bluenette, his other still keeping strong hips in place as he lifted himself to hover over Grimmjow's waiting arousal.

Ichigo opened his mouth, letting his hot breath run over sensitive flesh, feeling Grimmjow's muscles tense under his fingertips, golden honey brown eyes looking up to see the bluenette gazing down at him longingly. So without warning with their gazes still locked, Ichigo ran his tongue slowly over the head of Grimmjow's arousal. His golden honey brown eyes filled with satisfaction at the site of Grimmjow's eyes falling shut with his head rolling back reflexively into the cushioned bedding below them.

Pleased with that reaction, Ichigo took the tip into his mouth, easing his tongue along the underside with slow strokes. Ichigo's eyes never left its intense gaze, watching every movement he could coax out of the bluenette with each slow and firm stroke of his playful tongue.

Ichigo closed his mouth over the tip, sucking lightly, Grimmjow's voice instantly filling the room with a low groan as he pulled back to run his tongue down the underside, all the way from top to bottom before opening his mouth to take Grimmjow's length in whole. Slowly inch by inch ,more and more of the blunette's need disappeared pass parted lips, once Ichigo felt the tip hit the back of his throat he moved back up, then down, creating an even rhythm and arousing friction.

Grimmjow's back arched slightly at the pleasurable heat that surrounded him, mouth falling open with a gasp as he blindly grasped at the orange heads shoulder. With his eyes still tightly shut and head hung backwards, Grimmjow's mind was slowly coming undone, a sudden groan found its way out of him as he felt and heard Ichigo hum around his length as he deep throated the bluenette.

Ichigo knew the other was close as he moved up and down the bluenette's aching need, humming once again as he took Grimmjow in deeply. His eyes still focused on Grimmjow as he watched him fall victim to the pleasurable sensation that unwinded all his consciousness and stripped all feelings back down to its primal stage.

Grimmjow's hips lifted in vain as Ichigo held him down. The orange head's other hand soon left the bedding, and came up to fist the base of Grimmjow's length. Ichigo tightened his lips over Grimmjow's need as he brought his head back up, his hand continued moving along the base as he sucked at the head before running his tongue along the slit. A long drawn out moan echoed through the room as Ichigo toyed with the sensitive tip, his thumb running up the underside and back down.

A gasp, then another loud moan and everything stopped for Grimmjow, his body froze as he released into Ichigo's awaiting mouth, the orange heads's hand not stopping its jerking movements as he milked Grimmjow for all he was worth.

Panting heavily, Grimmjow's body relaxed instantly, his mind still buzzing as he relished in his high. Feeling the bed dip and move, Grimmjow cracked open his eyes seeing the orange head hovering over him once again, one hand stemmed beside his head, the other by his hip. Opening his cyan eyes fully Grimmjow noticed Ichigo hadn't swallowed, his eyes widening in shock and about to protest, but before his words could leave his lips Grimmjow found himself flipped onto his hands and knees.

Ichigo hand that was resting beside Grimmjow's hip was now pressed against Grimmjow's lower back and hip, his other hand remaining propped up where the bluenettes head once laid next to. Grimmjow's breath started to quicken once again as he looked over his shoulder and back at Ichigo. Grimmjow's eyes widened once again as he watched Ichigo's face lingered over his lower back.

Ichigo held onto Grimmjow firmly, letting his mouth fall open, tongue hanging loosely as Grimmjow's essence mixed with his own saliva dripped out onto his skin.

"Master?" Grimmjow voiced with slight alarm as he tried to pull away, but the strong grip Ichigo had on him made his efforts futile.

Ichigo didn't answer, his mouth fell shut and he pulled away slightly. His hand lifted from the bedding as he watched the mixed essence run over and make its way down Grimmjow's inner thigh. Ichigo smirked at Grimmjow's attempt to wiggle away, his lifted fingers caught the trailing essence, running down the Buenette's inner thigh. Once Ichigo thought his fingers were coated enough he brought them up to run along Grimmjow's entrance with slow strokes.

The touch halted all and any thoughts of protests from the bluenette, his cyan orbs still focused on the orange head behind him and when the molten brown golden hues connected with his clouded blue, Grimmjow had to look away from the intensity of that stare. His head hanging as he felt the other shift till a blanketing heat fell over his back, soft lips pressed to his shoulder blades as the circling finger tip finally eased its way in.

Grimmjow had to bite his tongue in his attempt to stop a gasp from passing through his lips. He felt Ichigo's other hand that lay on his hip and lower back run down his outer thigh and dropped onto the bedding beneath them.

Ichigo felt the bluenette tense before relaxing completely as he moved his finger back and forth slowly, carefully adding a second finger to its mate in slow preparation for what was to come. Ichigo's lips remained pressed against heated skin as he trailed them along the bluenettes shoulder blade to spine, kissing his way up to the nape of Grimmjow's neck in distraction as he carefully started to scissor cross his fingers before adding another digit to the pair.

Grimmjow's hands started to fist the sheets below in attempts to ground himself, a particular stroke triggered a forced moan to rumbled within his throat, causing Ichigo to prod that spot over and over again while he ran kisses back down Grimmjow's spine. Grimmjow's eyes fell shut once again in reaction to Ichigo's movements, his mind faintly realising Ichigo was still fully clothed, the fabric sticking uncomfortably to the bluenette's sweat covered skin.

Ichigo had ignored his own need until now, hearing and feeling Grimmjow, knowing what was soon to come was making his own arousal throb painfully. Deeming Grimmjow prepared enough, Ichigo withdrew his fingers as he sat up, hands now quickly working on ridding himself of his own clothes, throwing them to the side carelessly, his intense eyes never leaving his Pet before him.

Grimmjow didn't even think about moving, even with the loss of contact already making him miss the touch of the orange head more. Taking time to focus on steadying his breathing, Grimmjow could faintly hear the rustle of fabric, his cyan eyes opened slightly, still half lidded while he lifted his head. He opened his eyes fully as he was about to look back when he felt Ichigo's heated body drape over his own. Grimmjow felt one of Ichigo's hands grip his right hip, holding him firmly in place as the other came to brace itself next to his own hand stemming into the sheeting lay scrunched up around them.

The only warning Grimmjow received was a bite to his shoulder before he felt the warmth of the other push in. Grimmjow's reaction was instant as a loud gasp left his parted lips, his arms no long able to keep himself up, he fell to his elbows. His forearms now resting across the sheets, head hung low above the bedding with his back arched as Ichigo pushed against him inch by inch.

Ichigo groaned at the tight heat that surrounded him, his own body remained propped up as he lifted his left hand to grab Grimmjow's waist. Now using both hands to pull the bluenette towards himself while pushing forward, only drawing out a bit at a time before slowly easing further till he was fully connected with the bluenette below him.

Ichigo's own head fell back as he let out another content groan from deep within his chest, his grip on the bluenette almost bruising as he relished in the intense feeling. Soon the orange head's own body rapidly started to heat up and he finally drew out slightly before shallowly thrusting back in a grinding rhythm.

The rhythm Ichigo started was almost loving, a slow build up to their mutual desire as they rocked back and forth. Grimmjow's lips were permanently parted, each exhale coming out in hitched gasps, eyes once again lidded as he felt each torturously slow movement within him. It was a gradual growth of pleasure, one that both of them equally enjoyed in their drive for completion.

It wasn't long till Ichigo's movements grew harsher and deeper, contrasting with each slow pull out before suddenly thrusting forward. The change between slow and fast was maddening, both of them letting out sounds of enjoyment. Ichigo's deep groans accompanied by Grimmjow's lower moans were the only noise that filled the already heated room, their bodies lost in each other as they moved as one.

Ichigo looked down at the bluenette before him, hand that lay on Grimmjow's waist firmly glided over the arch of the bluenette's spine before pushing down slightly causing Grimmjow to arch further into Ichigo, allowing Ichigo to venture deeper, closer…

Grimmjow let out a long drawn out moan as Ichigo brushed against his sensitive bundle of nerves, his body lighting on fire with the intensity it brought with it. His cyan eyes were wide with initial shock to which his system had just experience before rolling into the back of his head in relished pleasure.

Ichigo's head flung back for the second time that night, fingertips digging into Grimmjow's flesh as he lost himself within the fiery passion. Ichigo soon abandoned his rhythm, along with all thought as he came closer and closer to his own completion. Ichigo groaned loudly at the tense of Grimmjow's muscles, drawing him in further as the bluenette also neared his end.

Everything stopped in that one burning moment, Grimmjow's whole body went rigid as he reached his high, more intense than the first. He buried his face into the sheets to muffle his drawn out cry. Ichigo didn't falter, his hips snapping at the same intense pace as Grimmjow relished in his orgasm, Ichigo feeling the other's body shudder and twitch in the afterglow.

The clench of muscles were Ichigo's undoing as he released deep with the other, instantly draping his body over Grimmjow out of impulse. Ichigo's forehead pressed to Grimmjow's back, skin slick with sweat as he rode out his orgasm, hips jerking unevenly to a gradual stop.

Grimmjow still lay breathless as he panted into the sheets, his body heavy with content, Ichigo's hold on him was the only source that kept him from melting into the bedding below.

Ichigo felt a trail of sweat run down his jawline before dripping down to mix with Grimmjow's equally glistened body. Ichigo's heated breath ran across the bluenette's back like a hot caress as he also fought to steady his breathing. With an intake of breath, Ichigo used what remaining strength he had to flip them over.

Grimmjow blinked in slight surprise at finding himself on his back with Ichigo hovering over him once again the action slowly becoming a repetitive habit, caged between the orange head's arms against his sides. A grin made its way onto the blunette's face as he looked up the pair of warm honey brown eyes, no traces of tinted gold, washed away with their passion.

Ichigo had a smile of his own, lifting one of his hands up as he shifted his weight onto his other forearm, running his fingers through the damp and messed up powder blue locks as he leaned down. Ichigo pressed his lips to the shell of Grimmjow's ear and whispered ever so softly, "Hope you're still hungry Pet, because I'm not full yet."

Grimmjow's grin widened in reaction, his own fingers coming up to tangle into Ichigo's firey locks, his own growled out whisper ran against Ichigo ear in reply, "Then I will feed Master to his hearts content."

It was in these moments, moments no one else saw…

Their dirty little secret.

* * *

On a side note i would just like to say something to all the people who take the time to review, even favorite and follow me or my stories. Im not really one to ask for reviews or favorites just because i think you either do or you don't, and that is completely your choice, but for the people who do i just want to say thank you. So thank you.


End file.
